


take your shoes off in the back of my van

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, PWP, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Written for a friend, and also because both Finn and Kobbe seem like they would be compatible if they ever interacted.Title is from Sex by The 1975.





	take your shoes off in the back of my van

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, and also because both Finn and Kobbe seem like they would be compatible if they ever interacted.
> 
> Title is from Sex by The 1975.

Finn meets Kasper outside the Splyce gaming house. “What am I, your dirty little secret?” he asks, gesturing at the secluded location they’re in. They can’t be seen from the street, and there are no windows looking out onto where they’re standing.

Kasper doesn’t reply, just leads him into the house through the back door. They descend silently into the basement, Finn glancing around him at the beige walls. Splyce doesn’t decorate much, do they.

They don’t pass anyone on the way to the room Kasper leads him to, much to Kasper’s evident relief. He closes the door behind Finn as soon as he steps in, latching it shut.

Finn looks around wonderingly, noting the plush bed in the corner that’s surrounded by several boxes and small walk-in closet near the furthest wall. “Got a lot of toys in here?” he asks with a wink. Kasper frowns at him.

“Stop talking and strip,” he says shortly, not mincing words. Finn isn’t sure if he finds Kasper’s bluntness a turn off or not. Kasper raises an eyebrow expectantly when Finn doesn’t move.

Okay, maybe it’s a little bit of a turn on.

“Alright, I’m on it, sorry.” Finn strips quickly and efficiently, first removing his shirt to reveal a smooth chest with dusky pink nipples and the faintest hint of muscle around his pectorals.

Kasper watches him, cupping a hand around his chin like he’s sizing up a prize horse or something. Finn isn’t sure if he likes what he sees or not, his face is too blank right now.

“Keep going,” Kasper says curtly when Finn pauses. Finn hastily removes his pants, wondering if Kasper will ever say anything, positive or negative, to him besides giving orders.

Once Finn has removed his pants and underwear, Kasper finally approaches him. “Thank you,” he says, voice becoming slightly gentler. “You did well.”

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Finn says, letting a bit of sarcasm slip into his voice. “What are we gonna do next?”

Kasper runs his fingers around the side of Finn’s neck, making him shiver. Despite his weirdly cold attitude, Kasper is still quite attractive, especially this close. “Well, that’s up to you.”

“Really?” Finn can’t help but remark. “I thought you’d be calling the shots, given your attitude just now.”

Kasper’s eyebrows furrow slightly. “Do I give off that impression?” He shakes his head before Finn can answer. “Never mind, ignore that question. I want to pleasure you.” He raises his head again, giving Finn a look that makes his knees weak. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

Finn’s mouth parts at that, all snarkiness instantly evaporating from his mind. “Oh, I, uh…” He fumbles for a moment before arriving at something coherent to say. “You have some toys and stuff, right? Show me your collection.”

Kasper nods instantly, perking up as he leads Finn around the room. Finn is amazed by his sudden shift in demeanor. Amazed and a little turned on.

Kasper opens one box after another, revealing an impressive array of dildos, vibrators, gags, cock rings, whips, chains, rope, leather, feathery things, and something that looks like a ball of spikes. Finn makes appreciative noises at them all.

It isn’t until Kasper reaches the closet, however, that Finn hits the jackpot. He gasps as the closet door swings inward to reveal enough room to fit another bed. What’s hanging in the middle of the room is no bed, however.

“Dude, is that a sex swing?” Finn demands, staring at the black straps swaying gently back and forth before him. Kasper smiles crookedly.

“Yeah,” he says, a hint of pride entering his voice. Finn doesn’t blame him.

“Shit, that’s awesome…” He circles the sex swing, reaching to touch one of the bigger straps, which is probably meant for one of a person’s legs to fit through. “I never thought I’d ever get a chance to see one before.”

“Would you like to try it out?”

Finn’s eyes widen and a grin spreads across his face. “Try it? Are you serious, of course I do!” He sticks one of his arms through one of the straps, then another, only to get stuck almost immediately. “Uh...How do I get in this thing?”

Kasper helps Finn into the sex swing, first getting his arms and wrists firmly secured before working on his legs. Finn can’t help but shiver as Kasper carefully lifts one of his legs and adjusts it so that it’ll fit into the second leg strap. By the end, Finn is suspended almost a meter off the floor, legs spread wide before Kasper’s ever-watchful gaze. His hips are perfectly in line with Kasper’s crotch, in case he wants to...Well, you know.

Kasper licks his lips while staring at Finn’s spread legs. Finn almost evaporates on the spot.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Kasper asks after giving Finn a once over. Finn hesitates for moment before responding.

“I’m actually really into...uh...feet…” he mumbles, face heating up. He’s suddenly acutely aware of how his bare feet are dangling enticingly in front of Kasper. He’s so glad he got a pedicure last week.

“Feet?” Kasper tilts his head curiously. “So, do you mean...Just touching feet, or have me touch your feet-”

“Yes!” Finn blurts out. “Yes, I would like that, a lot. Either one, really.”

Kasper’s eyes widen slightly, obviously taken aback by Finn’s enthusiasm. “I see...Well, I can give you a foot massage if you’d like that.”

Finn nods vigorously, so Kasper gets to work. His hands are soft and gentle as he works down Finn’s left foot.

Finn is half-hard by the time Kasper moves onto his right foot. Kasper notices, but doesn’t comment.

Once Kasper is done massaging Finn’s right foot, he steps back. Finn whimpers a little, fully hard by now, his leaking cock plain as day as he hangs there, still at Kasper’s mercy.

“You really do enjoy having your feet massaged, huh…” Kasper observes with a wry smile, reaching out to swipe at the precum dripping down his erection. Finn whimpers. “Could you come just from that?”

“Probably.” Finn notices that Kasper is hard too, erection tenting his pants, and a thrill shoots down his spine. “But not today. How about you get out of those clothes and fuck me instead?”

Kasper nods and starts stripping. Finn can’t keep his eyes off the ADC as he removes his shirt, then his pants, socks, and underwear. He’s so effortlessly sexy, it’s almost unfair.

Secretly, he wishes Kasper had kept his socks on, but his bare feet look plenty good too. Maybe he could offer to suck-

Finn shakes his head to dislodge the thought. Focus on the sex you’re about to have right now, he reminds himself.

Kasper walks towards him, sizeable erection bobbing up and down, and all thoughts other than _Fuck yes_ instantly leave Finn’s mind.

Kasper takes his sweet time prepping Finn, slender fingers pumping in and out of him until he leaks precum onto his stomach and he’s reduced to whines and moans.

“Please, Kasper, please fuck me…” he finally begs, voice breaking as he gazes up at Kasper beseechingly. “I’m so ready, please…”

Kasper nods and removes his fingers. Finn only has time to feel empty for a few moments before his hips are being gripped, Kasper holding him tightly in place as he pushes in.

“Ffuuuuck…” Kasper exhales, the first swear Finn’s heard him say...ever, really. It’s immensely hot.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah…” Finn babbles as Kasper bottoms out, thrusting weakly back against him to get more of that delicious friction. “Move, please, fucking…”

Kasper obeys, pulling out before shoving back in, quickly setting a brisk pace. Finn’s eyes roll into the back of his head when Kasper brushes against his prostate, and he stammers out more nonsense. This only seems to further encourage Kasper, creating a wondrous feedback loop of pleasure.

“I’m so close…” Finn pants eventually. His legs are sore from being lifted up for song long, and Kasper’s grip is starting to bruise his hips. It feels good, though, sharpening the sensation of being fucked, of Kasper’s cock dragging in and out of him over and over again. “Come in me first, please…I wanna feel your cum in me…”

“Fuck, Finn…” Kasper gasps as he comes, cock pulsing as his hips stutter to a stop, his hot cum spilling deep inside of Finn. Once he regains his bearings, he takes Finn’s erection into his hand, stroking it once, twice, and Finn is gone, mind whiting out from pleasure as he comes all over Kasper’s hand and his own stomach with a sob of pleasure.

After, Kasper seems to go back to his stilted, cold, self somewhat. He helps Finn out of the sex swing and takes his to the bathroom, carefully cleans him up with hands that are even more gentle than they were during sex, but his gaze is once again cool and inscrutable, and he doesn’t say a thing as he hands Finn his clothes and leads him out of the house.

“Let’s do this again sometime?” Finn asks before he leaves, giving Kasper a hopeful look. Today had been amazing, and he’d definitely rank Kasper among the top 3 of his partners.

Kasper just shrugs. “I’ll call you,” is all he says before he turns his heel and heading back inside, without so much as a goodbye.

Finn stands there awkwardly for a moment, but he’s wearing a goofy grin the whole time. “So a yes, then,” he murmurs as pulls out his phone, pulling up a very familiar number.

_Jørgen, you’re never believe what I just did today..._


End file.
